Volviste
by Helena Fiammata
Summary: Esperó 7 años para poder volver a verlo y allí, al fin se presentaba ante ella y ante los guerreros Z ese guerrero distraído, el mismo de siempre, SU Goku estaba ahí nuevamente...


_Capítulo Único_

* * *

Los personajes no me pertenecen, claramente, son de Akira Toriyama, y vaya, no soy nada buena para los disclaimer pero son necesarios :)

_¡Hola! Bueno, este pequeño One-shoot está basado en el capítulo 208 de DBZ, "Los guerreros Z se reúnen de nuevo", Cuando Goku vuelve y Chichi lo ve por primera vez luego de 7 años._

* * *

Quizás a nadie se le ocurriría pensarlo, pero ella estaba muy nerviosa ese día. Desde que Gohan le había anunciado que Goku volvía para el torneo se había sentido llena de felicidad, y a la vez, inseguridad, tal vez por la simple razón de que ¡Ella ya no era la misma! Goku, si, su marido, seguramente debía tener esa juventud de siempre gracias a los genes de su raza, además de su estancia en el otro mundo que lo dejó suspendido de todo envejecer con el paso de los años, estaba segura de que cuando lo viera, vería al mismo muchacho que se casó con ella, en cambio él vería a un saco de arrugas, a una Chi-chi más desgastada, y lo peor es que su inseguridad no radicaba solamente en cómo la vería, si no en lo que sentía al verla, no podía negar que siete años eran prácticamente suficientes para que el distraído marido que tenía olvidara hasta su nombre, o para qué servía tener una mujer esperándole en casa, eso la espantaba, la aterrorizaba, todas las noches anteriores a ese día pasó imaginando cómo sería ese encuentro, y de su mente, pesimista, no podía salir nada color rosa.

A pesar de todo, la certeza de que estaría allí, en la tierra, a metros de ella cuando se dignara a aparecer era una noticia que la tenía contenta, ya que nunca imaginó que eso pasaría, que él volvería y que ella estaría tan insegura y nerviosa ante el simple hecho de volver a ver a su Goku por banalidades, pero ahí estaba, pensando, poniendo ese cerebro que tenía a toda máquina mientras todos hacían lo suyo, nerviosos también. Volvió a pensar en él, en cuanto lo necesitaba y lo quería, y en cuanto la podría necesitar y querer a ella. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, no era la más linda -Bulma siempre la opacó en todo aquello-, tampoco era la más inteligente, pero le quería. Lo lamentable del asunto era que, con cada acción, Goku demostraba que aquel amor que le tenía ella, no era recíproco. Estaba convencida de que nunca fue más importante que luchar y morir en el campo de batalla para él, y eso quedaba demostrado con el solo hecho de saber el por qué regresaba ese mismo día a la tierra: Por un torneo. ¿Dónde queda ella? Mucho más abajo de todo eso. Lo único que le apenaba más que el verse muy por debajo en las prioridades de Goku, era que sus hijos también estaban ahí abajo con ella. Goku no volvía a la tierra para ver a su hijo Gohan, cuanto ha crecido, como le ha ido, se perdió todo el proceso por el que pasó el muchacho en su adolescencia, y ni quería imaginarse cómo se sentía su primogénito por aquello, era una pena; Ni hablar de Goten, no lo vio nacer, ni se molestó en querer hacerlo, no lo vio decir sus primeras palabras, ni hacer las primeras travesuras por ahí con su mejor amigo, irónicamente, el hijo de Vegeta, lo lamentaba tanto, y al observar al pequeño tan sumido en nervios y dudas al ver que todos estaban como locos por ver al tal Goku que él jamás en su vida había visto se sentía aún más mal.

Aunque, después de todo, siempre terminaría por omitir esos errores, esas faltas, todo lo que él hiciera mal, siempre y cuando volviera con esa sonrisa infantil transmitiendo paz, siendo él ante ella, era imposible no perdonarle todo lo que no hizo, sencillamente imposible.

Quizás tan solo quería golpearle y gritarle un rato, ¡Si!, quería hacerle sufrir, tal vez, solo unos momentos, pero después, lo que más quería era abrazarle, besarle, ¡Lo quería a él, a su lado! ¿Por qué lo terminaba perdonando siempre? Un enigma, no lo sabía, nadie, de hecho, lo hacía, y pese a todos esos pensamientos horriblemente confusos que en su cabeza habitaron durante 7 años, ahora, ese día, el día del torneo de las artes marciales, no podía hacer menos que callar, mantenerse quieta y esperar, solo esperar, casi ni podía sentir a los demás a su alrededor...

¿Cuándo aparecería? ¿Cómo estaría?

Observó, sin embargo, como después de un rato todos comenzaron a impacientarse, a preguntar por él: Gohan, más ansioso que nadie -excepto ella-, el maestro Roshi, pensativo, calmado, justo como ella; Goten, igual o más nervioso que su hermano, no quería verlos a todos así, le ponían aún más los nervios de punta, y no pudo evitar que algunas palabras de preocupación salieran de su boca uniéndose a los demás. Esas palabras, de todos modos, eran más para ella que para todos, un consuelo, "¡Goku, aparece de una buena vez!" Gritaba su interior, como cuando eran chiquillos y ella esperaba que aquel pequeño niño de cabello negro apareciera en su nube voladora y la invitara a dar un paseo.

Krillin luego de su comentario se iba a marchar a buscarlo en los vestidores o en alguna parte, y entonces, en unos segundos sintió ese sonido, el de la tele transportación, ¡Él estaba allí!, sintió que el aire se le iba de los pulmones y no volvía. Se volteó junto a todos, estaba a sus espaldas, con aquel típico traje de pelea, impecable, esas muñequeras azules, ese cabello rebelde y negro como la noche, esa sonrisa encantadora y a la vez atolondrada, esos ojos inocentes, esa frescura, ¡Goku, era él, era ese el hombre que esperó con tantas ansias! Luego de verlo pareció ver estrellas, ese hombre tenía tal efecto en ella luego de años, siete largos años de no dejar de pensar en él, de amarlo con intensidad, era sorprendente.

No podía dejar de mirarlo, no podía simplemente. Oyó su risa, su hermosa risa, ¡Cómo deseó oírla por tanto tiempo! Riendo, diciéndole que todo estaba bien, era como uno de esos tantos sueños que tuvo en esos años, intentó mirar, con dificultad, otra cosa que no fuera su rostro para evitar ponerle incómodo y observó a Gohan, su hijo, estaba tan emocionado, sonrió apretando un puño contra su pecho, tanta emoción en un solo minuto solo podía ser por él, porque su presencia ahí tan cerca era una realidad.

- Vaya, se ve que han cambiado mucho, ¡Cómo pasan los años! – comentó con su alegría de siempre, ¿En realidad la había mirado y había sacado esas conclusiones? Debía dejar de perseguirse, de atormentarse, de sentirse vieja, tal vez ese comentario fue al ver lo crecido de su hijo, o el cabello de Krillin, sonrió, era una niña en ese momento, sugestionándose por comentarios, probablemente al azar, de su marido - ¡Cuéntenme! – los animó a todos, mirándolos sin detenerse en nadie en especial, ella quería que se detuviera en sus ojos al menos unos segundos y que el tiempo se encargara de volar como tantas veces pasó mientras se miraban anteriormente - ¿Cómo han estado? – finalizó tranquilo, Gohan reía extasiado, ella apretó más su puño contra su pecho, ver a su familia feliz y reunida era lo más hermoso que le había pasado, aunque fuera solo por un momento y él se tuviera que ir al final del día, debía aprovechar tanta felicidad.

Krillin también lloriqueaba, todos emocionados, ¿Ella?, ella estaba pasmada, nuevamente dejó salir palabras atontadas de su boca, incrédula por tantas emociones brotando por todos los poros de su piel.

- Pero… Pero si es mi Goku – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas en un santiamén, increíble, su corazón latía muy rápido, parecía querer salirse de su lugar, parecía querer ir con el de Goku.

El maestro Roshi, Yamcha, Oolong, Puar, Bulma si, podía afirmar que todos ellos también estaban contentos, pero no tanto como ella, o como Gohan, ellos no sabían cuanto había faltado Goku en sus vidas, cuanto le había faltado a ella ese distraído Goku, el que aminoraba todo, el que incitaba a su hijo a entrenar en vez de estudiar, el que le hacía cocinar como loca aquellos inmensos pescados traídos por él del río, el mismo con el que mantuvo tantas peleas inútiles, pero dulces, de esas que solo tuvo con él.

Y finalmente, tras un momento de silencio, todos rompieron su quietud y corrieron a abrazarlo, él solamente se dejó, riendo feliz, despreocupado, sin siquiera imaginar todo lo que le extrañaron en esos años de paz. Ella se quedó allí quieta, con Goten escondiéndose un poco a su lado, agarrando su vestido con fuerza, se contuvo de correr con los demás a abrazarle y esperó solo un poco, hasta que se impulsó a hablarle:

- ¿Cómo estás Goku? Te estábamos esperando…

Aquellas palabras sonaron claramente a un "_Te estaba esperando_".

Por fin, luego de tanto rodeo, el guerrero la miró a ella, solamente a ella, fijamente, como ella quería, y guardó un silencio breve, muy breve, antes de decir pausadamente y sin quitarle esa mirada de encima:

- Yo también quería verlos – pero su oscura mirada le decía a gritos otra cosa, como una alegoría, así siempre se entendieron, "_Yo también quería verte_".

Y luego de decirle que todo estaba bien entre líneas, comunicándose de negro a negro a través de sus ojos, transmitiéndole paz y tranquilidad aunque fuera por un segundo a su corazón palpitando lleno de emoción, Goku desvió su mirada al fruto de su amor, al segundo fruto de ese extraño y lleno de altibajos pero verdadero amor:

Goten.

* * *

_Bueno... El pequeño diálogo final es el mismo del capítulo que mencione al principio, en latino, lo puse por que era necesario para expresar lo que yo vi en este capítulo._

_Nunca había hecho nada con esta pareja, pero quise intentar luego de ver este capítulo y se que no es mucho, no soy de las mejores escritoras pero espero que les guste y bueno, si no, me gustaría que me lo hicieran saber, los reviews son lo que me hacen saber si estoy bien encaminada o mal :S _

_No quise seguir más allá, ya saben, cuando conoce a Goten, lo carga en sus hombros, eso está lo suficientemente explicado, y me emocionó, es una de mis partes favoritas de DBZ, soy a veces muy emocional xD_

_Saludos a todos _


End file.
